Where we belong
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: I am offically going insane! I never would have ever thought of this paring till now. Okay so basicly its abot Olivia considering a marriage proposal. way better than the summery. i got this idea from 6 hours of SVU and 8 hours of X-files. feedback wanted


Olivia Benson sat at her desk glaring at a red velvet box only a few inches in front of her. She couldn't believe he had proposed to her! This still boggled her head. She had told him so many times before that they didn't belong together! She closed her eyes and let the memory fill her head.

_Olivia sat at her dinning room table, looking over at the man she truly loved. Her mind ran so many different scenarios, of how they could be together, but none of them worked. He looked over at Olivia and smiled he knew what was coming._

_ "Listen we need to talk." Olivia said, placing her napkin on the table. The man sitting across from her straightened up. Their eyes met making Olivia's breath hitch in her throat._

"_What about?" he questioned. She rolled her eyes._

"_Jesus, Fox! You know what about." She said irritation rattling her words._

"_Oh, come on Liv. You know that it's no big deal." He stated, leaning back into his chair. Olivia felt the tears hide in the corner of her eyes._

"_It is a big deal, Fox. I mean, you don't belong here, with me." She tore away from his gaze starring at the crumbs on her plate._

"_Don't say that, don't you dare say that, Liv." He said his voice rising in pitch._

"_Come on! You belong in Washington D.C.! You belong back at the FBI, working on the X Files, your life's work. You belong with her, with your partner, not me." Pang, the emotion that tore through her, leaving her empty and cold. Mulder's eyes narrowed and he saw the tears being held back by this woman. His heart ached, he knew Olivia really didn't want him to leave she was only doing what she thought was best._

_A few shaky breaths clamed the emotional detective down as she continued, "And I belong here, with my friends, with my family, with them, and with my partner." Mulder shut his eyes. _

_After a long awkward silence, Mulder stood up and looked at his feet. Olivia looked at her lap trying her best to not let the tear, that so greatly wanted to be seen, fall._

"_Well then. I guess there's only one solution then. Isn't there?" Mulder said, his feet started to move. Olivia finally lost her strength and let the tears silently fall. Mulder kneeled beside Olivia and enveloped her into a hug, "I'll quite the FBI and move out here then. It'll be just me and you, as well as you family, Liv."_

_ Olivia rested her chin on his crown. Her eyes glued open as her body remained paralyzed. The tear continued to fall as Mulder's hug grew tighter as he whispered the next two sentences that would forever change Olivia Benson._

"_I love you, Liv. Me and you, always and forever." He smiled as he closed his eyes resting her head onto her stomach._

The Memory faded as she felt a twinge of pain circle through her stomach. She placed her hand on her belly, making small circles trying to soothe the baby that kicked inside of her. She sighed as she picked up the box to examine it further. Her eyes traced every inch of the red box. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she exhaled as she felt another kick.

Reopening her eyes she smiled. Mulder kept his promise. He quit the FBI and moved out here to be with her. He bought her and him a brand new, 2 story house to live in. Even his partner Agent Dana Scully moved out here with him. She quickly became Olivia's new best friend. Her husband also moved out and Scully got a job as a medical doctor and as for her husband John Doggett, he worked with her, he was her replacement.

A thought popped into her head, as her fingers slid across the box. If she married Mulder, she would be known as Mrs. Spooky. A giggle rolled off of her red lips. She soon realized that she liked the idea. She liked the idea of being called Mrs. Spooky, the idea of being married to him, but most of all the idea of just simply being with him.

So when Mulder walked in at 12:30 today, like he did everyday for lunch since Olivia got pregnant, she would give him the answer to question previously asked. And this time she would give him the answer that both him and her wanted to hear.

~FIN~


End file.
